User talk:Stelios7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantendo II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stelios7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gabriel Cavalcanti (Talk) 14:35, July 29, 2011 no i don't need help im good thanks. Okay, I really want to get back to Fantendo now. I'm so tired of lame communities like [[w:c:fanon|''Fanon's']]' and '[[w:c:totaldramaislandfanfiction|'TDFF's]]. I am so tired I even started making Wikis for each of my new projects, like this one and this one. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 10:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I would except I'm not really good at writing blogs. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 11:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Believe it or not, that was a spontaneous blog I created in like... 5 minutes. Besides what am I going to say? "I know I've had 20 chances, and could you give me another?" ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 11:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) .....good point. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 11:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here's a rough idea: Look, I'm sorry. I know that what I did was wrong. I was foolish, stupid and dumb. I am NOT a bad person, however. I can sockpuppet, yes, but it's because I didn't know any better. I may not get any more chances with the Fantendo wiki, but I have been to other wikis. There is one, and only one thing I miss though: the community. You guys are nice, fun and (at many times)random. Other wikis I've been on have super strict and boring communities who are full of critics. I've met two, smaller wikis that have good communities, but it's not the same. You can decide if I get another, the final, chance. I know that if you say no, it's because I've had so many before. Just remember me always, ''ACL. can you put this in a blog? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 11:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I have to go to school in a half-hour, so please inform me before then. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 11:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hope your friend is feeling better (forgot to mention earlier), also can you please post the above note soon? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 19:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) okay! ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! From, Stelios7! 08:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC). Wow, pretty cool! I myself didn't vote (that would be cheating >:( ) but it's 6-5 (for yes!!!) ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 22:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you ask the 'crats if I can come back? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 22:59, April 14, 2012 (UTC) please hurry! Also, you know Stargazer? Someone made a Brawl hack of her. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 10:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) So, am I allowed back, cuz it's been like 3 days since you last replied!! ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Just tell them all on their talks to look at your blog and have them vote. I know 16 people have voted so far, and three have left comments (Arend, and two others) ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 21:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ....What else could I do? It's not like I can spam them with "I've changed". ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 09:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think that you could use something like this on Fantendo. It's basically a thing for people to report other users. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 22:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, you might want to bring this thing I had found.... ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 23:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) =( Can you please talk to the admins, ASAP?? I am SO bored. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 19:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe try talking to them one-by-one, see what their individual ideas are. Are ANY of them on?? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 19:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) .............I really don't like chat ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 19:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I had written something, but then it glitched up, but I fixed it. O.o ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 19:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. I. Will... ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 19:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for lying to you that time, it was just..... I knew you would ban me if I just went out and said "I am Spooks". So I made that lie up. I am super sorry for lying to you, and I do think that you are the greatest Wiki-friend a guy could have. I regret all the actions I did to you, the Fantendo community and everyone. I am sorry. Also, I do like your idea about going on chat, so I will go on in a few. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) My name will be something totally random like 808-Error. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:06, April 21, 2012 (UTC) New name...... ViRuS looks cool. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this is a suggestion for Fantendo. You know how there is that stupid "Image added by _____" thing on thumbnails? Well, I found a code that will eliminate that. The code is: /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ .picture-attribution { display:none !important; } ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 18:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) All you have to do is copy that code, and paste it here. That's probably the simplest way I can put it. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 18:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) About Fantendo As much as it is, Fantendo is an awesome place where people can show ideas and their creativity. As I have found a replacement, it doesn't replace a decent community (kinda) and awesome co-op. Animal Crossing 22:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC)